


Your Mom

by kscribbles



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jane is lonely, and even though she knows it's wrong to flirt with her son's new best friend (who might actually be Charley's secret sometimes boyfriend, your choice prospective writer), Peter is closer to her age anyway and very attractive. Of course, Peter goes along with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj community FrightNight2011's kinkmeme: http://frightnight2011.livejournal.com/718.html

Charley watched Peter step carefully over the boxes cluttering the entry hall of the new house.

“Hello,” he said brightly. “Do you know what I’ve never done? Helped someone move. I bring refreshment!” He set down a cold carrier bag and hauled out a bottle, glasses and ice. “And my sardonic wit.”

“Uh. Thanks.”

“Where’d all this come from, anyway? I thought all your things… blew up?”

“Insurance!” Amy supplied, cheerfully.

“And eBay,” Charley said. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Peter raised a glass in salute, before sitting down on a box, making himself comfortable, and taking a long drink.

“Is this you helping?”

 

x x x

 

An hour later, his mom came home. Peter’s arm was around his neck; there’d just been an uproarious incident with bubble wrap.

“Hi guys,” she said, her head tilting in curiosity as she saw Peter.

“Mom, uh, this…” he gestured a little helplessly, “…is Peter Vincent.”

“Hi, I’ve heard a lot about you.” She went to shake his hand, but Peter didn’t let Charley go.

“I’d shake your hand, but I let this one go, and he’s going straight for the _hilarious_ packing supplies.”

Mom looked at them a little suspiciously.

“Charley… should I be _worried_ about you?”

“Oh Mrs. Brewster. Worry about Charley when you come home and find my mouth on his cock, not my arm around his neck.”

“Peter!” Charley quickly disentangled.

His mom _laughed_. And though what she said was, “Charley, I’m not sure I approve of your new friend,” her tone and her giggle were all flirt. His mom was _flirting_ with him. First the vampire next door, now his… Peter.

“He’s had a bit to drink, so…” Charley said by way of explanation.

“Right, yes. Sorry. All mouth, me. I have to be getting off to rehearsal anyway. New head demon to train,” he said the last a little sadly.

“Ed ate his girlfriend,” Amy offered.

“Oh,” mom said. “Sorry.”

Peter shook it off. “Come to the show tonight. All of you.”

His mom and Amy both smiled excitedly. Well, Charley thought, this should be fun.

 

xxx

 

Charley and Amy headed off to find food after Fright Night, but Jane stuck around the theater, meandered backstage with her VIP bracelet, to find the man himself. She should probably talk to him about some things.

She spotted him heading for an elevator. “Mrs. Brewster,” he said when he saw her. “What’d you think of the show?”

“Jane, please. And it was… great!”

“It was shit, Jane. But thanks. I live upstairs. Come up for a drink?”

“Um…” she looked around nervously, wondering if he was coming on to her. And if he was, if that was a bad thing... It was hard to tell with the real Peter (whoever that was) hidden behind the costume and makeup. “Yeah. Um, I don’t need a drink, but I would like to talk to you. About Charley.”

“Of course. Come on up.”

Upstairs in his ridiculously appointed penthouse, he sauntered straight to the bar, throwing off his coat and tearing off his wig and adhesive facial hair. God, but he was pretty. She shook her head and sat, primly, in one of his oversized chairs. She was lonely, sure, and if what Charley said was anything to go by, this man was made of good stuff. But he was clearly damaged, likely a drunk, his son’s _friend_ , and she had no business… looking at his bare torso that way.

“You wanted to talk about Charley?” he prompted, from behind the bar where he was fixing two drinks despite what she’d said.

“Yes. He hasn’t said too much about… everything that happened. And, I am worried. Seriously, I mean. He’s just a kid and—”

“You and I both know,” he said, walking around from the bar, “that Charley isn’t _just_ anything.”

He set a glass in front of her and sprawled over the other chair with his.

She nodded, distracted by how _attractive_ his earnest tone was. Not everything was a joke to Peter Vincent, and she appreciated that. She had a feeling he’d be honest with her. “I just… I need to know what happened.”

“ _Which_ what that happened?”

“With…” she rolled her head about a little, not wanting to say that evil thing’s name, but she spit it out eventually. “ _Jerry_.”

“Right. The Vampire.” Peter pursed his lips. He didn’t want to talk about it either. So he rattled it off quickly. “Well… after we’d offed a couple of the bastards, and I’d been bitten, was beginning to turn, and had all but given up… your son asked me to light him on fire. Then he hurled himself into the 400 year old vampire that blew up your house, _while_ on fire, dragged him into the sun, and then staked him in the heart with a 2000 year old spike. Would you like that drink now?” he asked, pointing to it.

She took it, gratefully. Gratefully until she sipped it. “What’s in this crap?” she asked, coughing.

He laughed. Sexily. She took another sip which went down easier.

“Thank you,” she said after a minute. “For telling me the truth.”

He nodded. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know, _Jane_.” Oh no. He must have noticed how she’d been looking at him. He’d caressed her name like he was already making love to her. She downed her drink, caught between throwing herself shamefully at this man, and running away.

“Okay… Do you always look at women you invite up to your apartment that way?”

He gave her a half-smile. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“I’m gonna need another drink,” she said.

 

xxx

 

Afterwards, she was sitting on his bed, buttoning up her shirt. He stared at her curiously, smoking one of those brown cigarettes people who were too cool for regular ones smoked. She had just had several amazing orgasms, but she felt a little silly about it now.

“Don’t tell Charley, okay?”

“Oh Jane, I’m not very good at keeping secrets. Especially from him.”

“Well try. I don’t… don’t usually do these kinds of things.”

“Oh I think you do.” He leaned up, stilled her hands, and kissed the back of her neck. “Three times, at least,” he purred.

“Oh _god_ ,” she groaned. His tongue should be illegal.

“You know, I make excellent bloody marys as well.”

 

xxx

 

Charley had a summer job most kids heading into college would probably envy. But there wasn’t much glamour in collecting the roomkeys, flowers, occasional underwear, and random other gifts that desperate women heaped upon the _alluring_ star of Fright Night.

He dropped tonight’s haul on the floor by the Table Of Flame and started picking through it.

“Do you ever do anything with these?” He held up one of the plastic key cards.

Peter looked at the key. “That’s at the Luxor,” he said derisively. “Like I’m going to get in a cab for a shag. Besides,” he sneered. “They’re probably all fat.”

“You’re such a dick, dude. Seriously how do all these women who throw themselves at you stand your utter dickishness?”

“Your mum didn’t seem to mind.”

He threw a teddy bear at him. “Asshole.”

FIN


End file.
